We've Fallen in Love 1
by atf12
Summary: Raine becomes a hollow and is hunger for power. She obtains power in the form of becoming an Arrancar and she meets the Espada, formally at first and then personally. She is aggravated because she can't remember who she wanted to kill.
1. Chapter 1

Your hand traced the curvatures of his body, in every indent, across every ridge

Your hand traced the curvatures of his body, in every indent, across every ridge. You closed your eyes, taking it all in. His scent, his breath on your skin….

"UWAH!" you said, opening your eyes abruptly to stare at your ceiling. "What… Ah! Just another dream. Gosh dang it…" you said to yourself.

"Shaddup, you loser." Arina mumbled, rolling over in her bed.

"You shut up! Just because you're my roommate doesn't mean you can order me around!"

"I can if you're keeping me up, dillweed. Go to sleep."

"Sorry…" you trailed off. You took hold of your little fuzzy pillow, shaped like a penguin, which lit up and changed colors if you pushed a button on his belly. You pushed the button and watched the colors. Staring at them, you dozed off.

"M—Monday?!" you yelled, looking at your watch, "How can it be MONDAY?"

"If you go to church on Sundays, you know when Mondays are, Raine." Arina yelled, walking out the door. "Hurry up or you're goona be late for work."

"I'm not religious, retard!" you yelled, but she had already slammed the door. "Bitch…." You said in a huff while getting out of bed. "I really am going to be late…"

You quickly got up, put on some clothes, swiped on some makeup, and hurried out the door. Looking at your watch, you realized that you were already late, even if you didn't take a shower. "God damn!" you yelled, earning a scowl from the mailman.

You started to run, keeping your head down to avoid being recognized. It would be rather troublesome if somebody you knew recognized you and stopped to chat. You ran into the street, paying no attention.

You felt an impact and in an instant looked over at a man in a silver Volvo, staring in shock at you. The next thing you knew you were flying through the air with a tremendous pain running through your torso, and you landed on the windshield of a semi truck. The man driving looked terrified, and you noticed blood spattered all over the place. You noticed that the blood was your own, and you felt pain erupt in your chest.

Tears filled your eyes as you watched the man in the truck get out of the truck and saw him calling somebody on his cell phone.

You tried to speak, to ask him to please help you down, but blood filled your mouth.

You saw that there was a piece of broken glass sitting next to you, and with looking at it, you realized that your pain was so immense, that you wanted to die. You struggled to grab the piece of jagged glass from the windshield of this truck, and you brought your hand which held the glass to rest over your heart. You took a deep breath, and then with as much strength as you could muster, you plunged your weapon into your body.

You gasped, surprised at how much more pain this caused, and you rolled over to stare at the sky. A cloud passed by that looked like a rabbit, you noted, and then you closed your eyes, listening to the sirens of the ambulance that was coming to rescue you. You smiled, thinking that their effort was pointless. You were ready to give up.

All of a sudden, you got a flash of memory, you bumping into the kid from your Thursday morning class. Your pain increased dramatically as you thought of how you would never actually feel the touch of his skin.

You opened your eyes but kept your smile, and started to cry. You could no longer breathe, and so crying was difficult. You knew your time was up. Your body shuddered and your life escaped you.

You woke up to the night, and you were standing on the porch of somebody's house. "What…?" you said, looking at yourself. "Am I…?" You saw a chain protruding from your chest, leading into the house. "What the fuck?" you said, tugging at the chain. It caused you the same pain you had experienced just a short while ago. "Shit!" you cursed, and stopped pulling.

The door opened behind you, and you saw the guy from Thursday morning class standing at the door, looking troubled.

"Oh, um hi…." You said, blushing and looking at your feet. The boy walked right past you without acknowledging you. "H—Hey!" you said, but he didn't look back. Why is he ignoring me?! You thought, turning to run after him. You went two steps before your chain ran out and it caused you more pain. "AUGH!" You cried out, but he didn't look. And then it hit you: He couldn't see you. Because you were dead. You started to cry and sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Why? Why did I do it? I could have been saved…" your tears came faster, falling off your cheeks and into your lap. You suddenly got angry. "Why didn't they stop me?!" your cheeks flamed. "WHY?!" you picked up the chair sitting next to you and threw it. "AUUGGGHHH!!" you grasped the chain and ripped it from your chest.

A white substance flew in front of your face and you could feel your body changing. Into what, you did not know. You had a sudden urge to kill.

The chain had been freed from your chest, and you ran after the boy. "HEY BITCH! LOOKIE HERE!!" you yelled, swiping at his back as soon as you had caught up to him. He fell over, looking confused. You ripped his heart from his chest and threw it to the ground. "WHAT NOW?!" his soul appeared beside him, and you instinctively ate it. It tasted pretty good.

You started to run, and noticed you were much taller than you had been before, and that there was a distinction between souls and living people. You devoured the souls as they came, tasty little snacks. And then you felt a calling.

"What?" you said aloud, and then you saw a rip opening before you. You felt the urge to enter this rip, and so you did. You walked through and came out on the other side, which looked barren. A few creepy looking beings came up to you.

You looked at them, and felt like testing your powers. You lifted a claw, and you slashed through one of these beings. You promptly ate him. You did the same to the others, and felt exhilarated. "What is this feeling?" you questioned. You went off to find more.

You did this ritual many times over, eventually learning things from these creatures. You found out that they – you – were called hollows. And that by eating many souls and other hollows, you would get to be more powerful. And so you did.

By continuing to eat Hollows, you became a Menos Grande, a Gillian. You were a master Gillian, though, and you realized this could bring you to a higher power. And power, you realized, was exactly was you lusted for. You liked to keep out of the human world except to feast on souls once in a while, however, because you felt a strong urge to kill somebody there, but you couldn't remember who.

Eventually, you progressed to an Adjuchas, and you now often visited the human world, killing and feasting. You also feasted in the hollow world.

As you ran around killing hollows, you actually made a few 'friends'. Mainly just hollows you wouldn't eat. You were the most powerful of them, and they didn't want to be murdered, so they respected you openly.

And so, one day you ran into a Vasto Lorde.

"Adjuchas, move out of my way." The Vasto Lorde commanded. You didn't budge, staring at his odd pink hair. "I said, MOVE." He grabbed at his sword.

"Wait." You said, holding up a hand. "Why do you have a sword of the shinigami?"

"Fool!" the pink haired man said. "I am an Arrancar. Have you not seen my type before? The great Lord Aizen changes us hollow into half shinigami and we become stronger. I will kill you to show how powerful I entirely am."

You moved away before he made his move. Even more powerful than a Vasto Lorde? I must have it! you thought, running off to your cave that you called home.

Few days later, you ate yet another soul, and felt yourself change. The process was painful, just as painful as that last day of your life. You watched as your body shrunk, and you became human-sized one more time. You had not seen yourself in many a year, but you could tell you looked good, once again. You set out to hunt, mostly because you were hungry and knew every hollow would make you stronger, but also because you needed a little bit of information….

You found your information in the form of an Adjuchas. "Adjuchas!" you yelled at him.

"Yes?" he asked, obviously not wanting to be slain.

"Would you happen to know where this Aizen resides?"

"Yes. In Las Noches."

"And that would be where?"

"And what's in it for me?"

"I won't kill you."

"It's over in that direction. Huge white building."

"Right. Cero." You killed the Adjuchas and ate his remains, and then headed off to Las Noches.

You got to the huge gates with no confrontations, and so you knocked. The doors opened.

"How accommodating." You said aloud, and walked right in. You heard somebody land behind you, and saw somebody land in front of you. "Wh—" you were cut off, and the person behind you had pushed the pressure points on the back of your neck and made you pass out.

You woke up in a white room, with no decoration except a table and a couch, which you were sleeping on.

The door opened and a man with black hair and half a helmet said, "Aizen-sama is ready to see you."

"Right." You said, and got up. You passed the man in the doorway, who was rather good-looking. You allowed him to walk ahead of you and lead the way.

He led you to a large, dark room with a stone and a man sitting in the middle. "A shinigami?" you said.

"Yes." The shinigami said. "I am Souske Aizen. Nice to meet you, Raine-Sama. Please, if you would kneel." At first you were confused, and so you didn't kneel. Why would a shinigami tell you to kneel? You suddenly felt a force, and you quickly noticed it was his spiritual pressure. It was so STRONG, though. You knelt. You looked down for the first time since you woke up and noticed your body was covered in bindings. You then looked back up at the man. He smiled, and then he spoke, and the stone gave off a tremendous power. You gazed at the stone greedily, and then you felt more powerful yourself. Your bindings broke, and your body was exposed to every person in this room, which you realized was all men save for one woman. And, you noted, one of the men was the Pink-haired guy who told you about Arrancar.

"Ulquiorra, please fetch her clothing." Aizen commanded.

"Yes, sir." He said, and he left the room. You sat there on the floor, exposed for a few moments, until he returned with your garments. You grabbed them and quickly put them on.

"Um, thank you." You said, not knowing his status.

"There is no need for thanks. Aizen-sama ordered it and so I complied."

You looked at him again and noticed his expression never changed. The first thought that popped into your head was, "Robot?"

Your thoughts were disrupted by Aizen. "Raine-sama, you must feel more powerful already."

"Yes." You answered simply, flexing your hand.

"You will need to be informed of what we are attempting to do here. We will have a meeting shortly in the meeting room. Halibel-san will accompany you and show you to where you will be staying."

You looked around to see who stepped forward, and it was the only woman, whom you had noticed before. "Come." She commanded, and her tone of voice demanded respect. You followed her.

You walked in silence down the hallway you had just come, but unlike you had expected, you passed the room you had been in not 10 minutes before. You kept on walking and took a few turns until you reached a grand hallway. You walked until you reached the 4th doorway on the left, and then she opened the door.

In this room, there were wall decorations, a big table, a bed, a couch, and many other luxuries. "This is your room." She announced.

"Wow." You muttered.

"Now that you have been shown, I will need to take you back to the meeting room. Please follow me." And so you followed her back down the hallway, through the twists and turns, and past the room where you had been created.

"Tell me, what is the date today?" you asked her.

"The second of July. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Today is the day I was officially born. I say today is my birthday."

"Alright."

You walked on in silence for the rest of the way. You reached the meeting room's door and pushed it open to find all of the people who were standing in the room while you were made into an Arrancar. They were sitting at a long rectangular table, with nobody sitting on the close end, but Aizen sitting on the far end. There was an empty chair on the side of the table, and Halibel took it. You decided to stand, even though there was an empty chair at your end of the table.

"Please, sit." Aizen commanded, and you did, already having experienced his power. "Now, I would like you to firstly meet my Espada, the top ten strongest in all of Hueco Mundo. Introduce yourselves."

They went around the table. There was the man who had led you to the room you'd been created in, whose name was Ulquiorra. Then there was Halibel, who had showed you your room, and the pink-haired man, whose name you found out was Szayel. There were also Yammi, a big guy, Arrionero, a creepy guy, Barragan, an old guy, Stark, a sleepy guy, Noitora, a tall guy, Zommari, a black guy, and Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught your attention, though.

His blue hair was pretty weird, and that was just for starters. He also looked extremely unenthused to be there, unlike the others who looked serious and respectful. A thought crossed your mind that you had to be careful of him.

You were then debriefed about what Aizen's mission was, and then you were told your rank.

"You will be number 12, but only if you can defeat our current 12." You grinned at the challenge.

"Please, lead me to him." You said.

"He's right here." Aizen said.

You looked around, and then sensed his spiritual pressure. He was right behind you. You unsheathed your sword almost naturally, and you swung behind you. The man looked confused, and then from his elbow down on his right arm fell off. He screamed loudly, and you stabbed him in the stomach before he could respond. He lifted his sword and then fell to the ground, the life stabbed out of him.

"That was 12? Is he mentally handicapped or something?" you said, turning back around to look at Aizen.

"You'll become an Espada before long, as I had hoped. Our meeting has ended."

Everybody stood up, and two men emerged from the shadows. One wore a stupid smirk on his face, the other a stupid visor. Halibel was walking past, and you had already spoken to her so you felt a little bit comfortable about her. "Who are they…?"

"Them? They are Aizen-sama's lieutenants, Ichimaru Gin-san and Kaname Tousen-san. Ichimaru-san is the one with the silver hair; Tousen is the one with black skin."

"Thanks." You said, and she left. You looked around and the room was empty, so you left through the doors.

You went out into the corridor, which was already empty. You started on the way back to your room. On the way, you got lost. You turned a corner to find Noitora standing there.

"Hey, little Queen-sama." He said.

"You know the meaning of my name?"

"Of course." He grinned. "So what're you doing here?"

"Attempting to find my room, actually."

"I could help ya with that…. For a price, of course."

"Oh great." You said, you voice lined with sarcasm. "What's the price?"

"A kiss." His smile got bigger.

You sighed. What was up with this guy? "Fine." You answered. "But you have to take me to my room first."

"Nah, I want my kiss first." You looked up at him.

"You're being serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Alright, then, I forfeit. Kiss me." You closed your eyes, waiting for his kiss. His lips crashed against yours a bit harder that you would have liked, and you tried you pull your head back, but his hand was already behind your head, his other arm around your waist.

You sighed yet again. What the fuck was this? Your first day and you were already going to be raped. His tongue touched your lips, but you refused to open them. He forced them open and he pressed his body against yours. You bit his lip, not too hard, but as a warning. This guy was more powerful than you and you knew it. You loved power, but weren't dumb enough to get somebody more powerful pissed off at you.

He didn't back out, he just pushed you against the wall. You could barely breathe anymore. "Mairph." You mumbled, and he somehow understood this for "air" and he pulled away. You took a large breath, and looked at him. "That wasn't a kiss, jackass, that was a mouth rape."

"Hah hah, what could you expect? You room is two doors down from here, by the way." He smiled again. This guy kind of pissed you off, because he was a bastard, but you liked his personality.

"Right, you fucking homo." You smiled to show you were joking. He looked at you weirdly, more expecting you to be angry rather than kidding. You slid under his arm and walked down to your room.

"So I'll be seeing you again, then?" Noitora asked.

"In your dreams, pedophile!" you closed your door. Well, that was eventful. You actually didn't care that he had kissed you, you just liked being able to call him names.

You sat on your bed for a few minutes, and glanced at the TV. You didn't want to watch it. You looked at the pantry. You didn't want to eat. What you really wanted, you thought, was to explore. You walked to the door and threw it open, closed it quietly, and then dashed down the hallway. You walked around for a while, just looking at stuff and memorizing the place. Your wandered down a long corridor and looked up in the rafter to see nothing. You jumped up there, wondering what it was like to look down from up above, like a queen.

You sat with your legs dangling down, and you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Your predicament of not being able to figure out who it was in the human world was still haunting you, even though you were at the most clear-mindedness you would ever be at.

"You the new girl, right?"

"AHH!" you jumped and fell off the rafter, only to be caught by Grimmjow. "You startled me!"

"So I see." He dropped you on the ground.

"Ow." You said, standing up and rubbing your butt.

"So why were you in the ceiling?"

"Why were you looking at the ceiling? Anyways, being in high places helps me to think." You came up with this lie off the top of your head, since it sounded better than "I want to see what it's like on top of the world."

"I see." He answered.

You two looked around for nearly a minute. "So, what do you want?" you asked, wondering why he was still here.

"I just wanted to see what the new woman is like."

"Well, here I am. Observe." You twirled in a circle as a joke and then grinned afterwards. He looked at your for a second, and then grinned creepily.

"Hah hah, how nice."

You didn't ask what he meant by this comment. "Anything else, then?"

"I don't think so."

"Then good bye, Grimmjow-san." You walked past him and back to your room.

When you got back, you laid down on your bed and stared at the ceiling, and thought of the past few minutes.

Hah hah…. I'm stupid. you thought. Why am I thinking about GRIMMJOW? I should be thinking of how fine that one guy is... Ulquiorra. He's kind of depressing-looking. I think there was a fashion back in the human world…. Oh yeah! Emo! That's what he is! you smiled at the ceiling, trying to convince yourself.

You rolled over and watched the door. I wonder what Grimmjow is doing? You rolled back to gaze at the ceiling and finally ended up watching TV.

How do they get connection here? Oh, do they have their own shows?

You watched "Cooking with Menoly and Loly" for about 5 minutes and then switched it off.

There was no way to calm yourself. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, and all of a sudden the night before you died flashed in front of you. You woke up and you tried to fall back asleep by using your light-up penguin pillow… who else was there with you? Why couldn't you remember her? What was this aggravating sensation?

Who WAS she?

Your anger at not being able to figure it out made you get up and pace your room. I want to KILL something. you thought, eyeing your door. How about that stupid Pink-Haired bastard? you bashed open your door to see Stark standing before your door.

"Hello, missus." He yawned. "Just dropping by to say welcome, I didn't expect to be nearly hit in the face by a door."

A girl came out from behind him. "Stark! Be polite!"

"Shut up, Lilinette."

"I'd love to talk. But I need to do something." You said, and blew past him.

You had one thing on your mind – murder. You hadn't felt this feeling since the day you had died, and you saw him walk past you without glancing up. You didn't care if he couldn't see you.

You reached the end of the corridor when you realized you had no idea where he resided. SHIT! you thought, and took a guess and ran right. You kept on taking turns and you ran head-on into Noitora again. "Noitora! Where is Szayel's room?!"

"What makes you want to know?"

You grabbed his throat, shrugging off that he could probably kill you. "WHERE IS IT?" you demanded.

He grinned. "No need to get feisty! He's down this way, take two lefts, and it's the third door on the right."

You let him go and used his directions. You dashed down the hallway, took two lefts, and ended up in your own hallway. "What the—" you said, and went to the third door on the left. You wrenched it open.

Szayel looked up from where he was standing, which was by his table, and he seemed to be conducting some type of experiment. "What?"

You drew your sword. "Fight me."

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked, drawing his sword as well.

You took a few steps forward and you clashed zanpaku to. "This is payback for being a douche." You said, side-stepping his attack and slashing his arm.

"You seem fairly good with a zanpaku to for never using one before today."

"Shut UP!" You said, flames dancing in your eyes. You grinned wickedly, and Szayel did the same. He started laughing manically. "What's so FUNNY?"

"You can't win! That's what's funny!"

You were quiet as you both fought with skill. You saw an opening soon after you began, and you took it. "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" you said, plunging your sword into his heart.

He looked down at his chest, and then looked at you. "It's where you severed your life, isn't it?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"What?"

"Anybody powerful enough to become a Vasto Lorde committed suicide in their human life. Their hollow hole is where they cut the ties to life." He coughed up blood. "And I thought you couldn't beat me." He smiled, and then fell to his knees. The man fell forward to the ground and lurched one last time.

You thought for a moment. And then you felt over the fabric on your clothing. You had known it before, but your hole was indeed over your heart.

You sheathed your sword and turned on your heel. You opened the door, and walked out. Ichimaru-san was standing there, grinning as always. "Dead, is he?" he said, with an Osakan accent.

"Indeed."

"Then I welcome ya ta the Espada." He held out his right hand. You looked at your blood stained hand and wiped it on your hakama. You then shook his hand.

"Thank you." You said, releasing his hand. This guy looked creepy, but he actually seemed okay as a person.

"Walk with me." Gin said, doing a half-pirouette and walking the opposite direction. You figured what could it hurt?, and followed him. He led you to a room with a monitor and many controls.


	2. Chapter 2

Your anger at not being able to figure it out made you get up and pace your room. **I want to KILL something.** you thought, eyeing your door. **How about that stupid Pink-Haired bastard?** you bashed open your door to see Stark standing before your door.

"Hello, missus." He yawned. "Just dropping by to say welcome, I didn't expect to be nearly hit in the face by a door."

A girl came out from behind him. "Stark! Be polite!"

"Shut up, Lilinette."

"I'd love to talk. But I need to do something." You said, and blew past him.

You had one thing on your mind – murder. You hadn't felt this feeling since the day you had died, and you saw him walk past you without glancing up. You didn't care if he couldn't see you.

You reached the end of the corridor when you realized you had no idea where he resided. **SHIT!** you thought, and took a guess and ran right. You kept on taking turns and you ran head-on into Noitora again. "Noitora! Where is Szayel's room?!"

"What makes you want to know?"

You grabbed his throat, shrugging off that he could probably kill you. "WHERE IS IT?" you demanded.

He grinned. "No need to get feisty! He's down this way, take two lefts, and it's the third door on the right."

You let him go and used his directions. You dashed down the hallway, took two lefts, and ended up in your own hallway. "What the—" you said, and went to the third door on the left. You wrenched it open.

Szayel looked up from where he was standing, which was by his table, and he seemed to be conducting some type of experiment. "What?"

You drew your sword. "Fight me."

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked, drawing his sword as well.

You took a few steps forward and you clashed zanpaku to. "This is payback for being a douche." You said, side-stepping his attack and slashing his arm.

"You seem fairly good with a zanpaku to for never using one before today."

"Shut UP!" You said, flames dancing in your eyes. You grinned wickedly, and Szayel did the same. He started laughing manically. "What's so FUNNY?"

"You can't win! That's what's funny!"

You were quiet as you both fought with skill. You saw an opening soon after you began, and you took it. "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" you said, plunging your sword into his heart.

He looked down at his chest, and then looked at you. "It's where you severed your life, isn't it?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"What?"

"Anybody powerful enough to become a Vasto Lorde committed suicide in their human life. Their hollow hole is where they cut the ties to life." He coughed up blood. "And I thought you couldn't beat me." He smiled, and then fell to his knees. The man fell forward to the ground and lurched one last time.

You thought for a moment. And then you felt over the fabric on your clothing. You had known it before, but your hole was indeed over your heart.

You sheathed your sword and turned on your heel. You opened the door, and walked out. Ichimaru-san was standing there, grinning as always. "Dead, is he?" he said, with an Osakan accent.

"Indeed."

"Then I welcome ya ta the Espada." He held out his right hand. You looked at your blood stained hand and wiped it on your hakama. You then shook his hand.

"Thank you." You said, releasing his hand. This guy looked creepy, but he actually seemed okay as a person.

"Walk with me." Gin said, doing a half-pirouette and walking the opposite direction. You figured what could it hurt?, and followed him. He led you to a room with a monitor and many controls.

"Sit down." Gin said, and you sat on one of the many chairs in the room.

"So, what's up?" you asked, feeling completely better now that you knew you had power over much of Hueco Mundo.

"Nothin'. I just wanted ta see what ya were like an' all." He sat down on the middle chair near the board of buttons and levers.

You two sat in silence for a few moments, him turning a few knobs and watching the computer screen.

"So why did you come here?" you asked, not wanting to sit in the silence while you could be out doing something else, though you were kind of thankful for the company.

"I could tell ya, but then I'd hafta kill ya." He turned his head and you could see his smile wasn't nearly as creepy looking anymore. In fact, he looked kind of sad. "Anyways, I can see ya hunger for power. As do all of the Espada." He sighed.

"Mmm." you brought your legs up to rest under you and you pushed off the desk and spun around on your chair. You sighed loudly and closed your eyes.

"Yer makin' me dizzy just watchin' ya." He laughed, and you hit the wall.

"AHH!" you said, and you fell out of your chair. Your nose had hit the ground incredibly hard and you sat up and rubbed it. It was bleeding and felt like it might be broken. You heard the door open and Gin's constant laughter at your expense, but you didn't look up.

"You seem rather accident prone, Raine-san." You heard the gravelly voice of Grimmjow, the guy who had scared you and made you fall off of the beam in the ceiling earlier.

"Shut up, you caused it the first time."

"So ya already know each other?" Gin asked, grinning wider and getting up out of his chair. "I'll leave ya be to take care of yer business, then." He glided over to the door and closed it after walking out.

Seeing a hand appear in front of your face, you stopped rubbing your nose and took it. Grimmjow helped you up from the floor. "God damn, you hit your face hard." He laughed wickedly.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll break your nose too!" you reached your arm up to punch him, but he stopped your hand in mid-air with his own hand.

"So violent so early in the day?" he chuckled, letting your hand go and sitting down in the same chair Gin had just vacated.

"Early in the day?" you asked. "How can you tell? The moon is always out."

"Did you not see the sky in Los Noches? It changes in coordination with the time of Japan."

"I wasn't paying attention." You mumbled, and leaned against the wall you had just hit. "Isn't there a medic you could take me to?" you asked, looking straight at him.

"Say please."

"Not this."

"Yes this. Say it."

You sighed. "I'm not in the mood." You said.

All of a sudden, he was in front of you, pinning your arms against the wall.

"I said, say please." He grinned.

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." He brought one of his arms away from your wrist and punched you in the nose.

The pain seared through your face. "THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" you screamed, punching him in the gut. You tried to take back your hand, but it was stuck.

He laughed. "Good job, fucktard, you got yourself stuck in my hollow hole."

"What'd you do, shoot yourself in the stomach or something?"

He stopped smiling and looked at you. "Who told you…" he said, staring straight into your eyes.

You stared straight back. Straight into his gorgeous blue eyes. You opened your mouth to answer, but he had you captivated. It occurred to you somewhere in your brain to shut your mouth because you probably looked like a retard.

"Never mind. We're going to the medic." He started to walk towards the door, which was insanely hard for you, because you had to twist your arm and run to keep up with him.

"Slow down, will you?" he just walked quicker, if anything.

It only took a short while to reach the medic, though it took an amazingly long amount of time while you were at the medic. A few hours, at least. They got you unstuck and they patched up your nose and gave you some pain killers. As soon as they had gotten you unstuck, however, Grimmjow left without saying anything.

"What's his problem?" you asked the medic, but she didn't answer. You figured she couldn't speak.

You got up to leave when Ulquiorra and Yammi walked in, Ulquiorra holding a giant arm and Yammi missing one.

"The fuck happened to you?" you asked, giving them both a weird look.

"That fucking orange-haired kid cut off my Goddamn arm!" Yammi replied. The medic immediately grabbed the arm from Ulquiorra, whose face remained completely emotionless.

You watched for a little while as the Medic lady disinfected the severed part and started to heal it back on, but your curiosity overtook you.

"So who is this orange-haired kid?" you asked.

"Ah yes, you were not told of the meeting of the 20 highest Arrancar. Here, I shall show you." You watched him as he pulled out his eye and broke it into a million pieces. You started to see something and you closed your eyes so you could see it more vividly. The events of that afternoon unfolded before you. You saw as Yammi got his ass whooped and you saw when Ulquiorra and Yammi got back to the meeting place.

"Oh." Was all you said after you were done watching it all.

The medic was still sewing on the arm and you were all silent.

"So, umm…." You said, trying to find something to say. "Uhhh…" and then you thought of how Grimmjow got all huffy as soon as you mentioned him killing himself.

"How did Gri--" you started, but were abruptly cut off by a huge noise. You looked over to see the medic woman slammed up against the wall, her jacket coated in blood. Her own blood, you noticed, as Yammi pulled his arm back and yelled something about it not working as well as before.

You scoffed, and Ulquiorra and Yammi got up and left the room. Your question still lingered in your mind. You left the room as well, and you tried to find the room where the 20 strongest had met, hoping Aizen was still there.

You wandered around for not even a minute when Aizen appeared before you. "Hello Raine-san." He smiled kindly, even though he was an evil man. And evil man with enormous power you lusted for and at the same time respected.

"Aizen-sama." You bowed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. But first let me welcome you to the Espada. Now you may ask you question."

"I heard from Szayel before he died that all Vasto Lordes committed suicide. Is that true?"

"It is. But why did you want to know?"

"Well, I asked Grimmjow about how he killed himself and he got highly pissed off and I was wondering why? And how DID he die?"

"Grimmjow is very temperamental. It is not my duty to tell you how he killed himself, that is his business. I do not know until my Espada tell me, anyways."

"Oh. I killed myself because I was dying anyways and I was in extreme pain. I stabbed myself through the heart with a piece of broken glass."

"Hmm. You are my first Espada to tell me how they died." He started to walk, but not in a rude way, his body language said to walk with him, and so you did.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised. Did any of my Espada seem eager to tell their darkest secret to somebody?"

"Darkest secret?" you wondered.

"You took your own life, that is the ultimate crime. And yet you are not punished by becoming weak and groveling at the feet of others. You were rewarded for daring to take a life that belonged not to somebody else, but to yourself. This is why I came here, to make the powerful more powerful. And to keep them as allies when I am the God of all three worlds."

You said nothing, just reveled in his awesomeness. But you wondered why a shinigami would want to control his own species as well as two other classes of living creatures. Was he crazy?

"I have work to attend to. I will be seeing you soon." He broke away from you and walked down a separate corridor you didn't even see until he walked into it.

You wondered how each of the Espada had killed themselves.

You sat down on the side of the hallway, having nothing better to do. Watching as different arrancar passed you, you wondered and thought of all that you had been told, and you ached to know how you had all killed yourselves.

The black man you had seen at the Espada meeting passed you. You jumped up and walked alongside him.

"Hello." You said.

"Yes." He said, not looking at you.

"I saw you at the Espada meeting. What rank are you?"

"Seven." He said without hesitation.

"Oh. Cool. I'm Eight. I killed Szayel."

"Thank you. He was a prick."

You looked at him and he smiled. "You don't seem like the type to make jokes."

"You don't know anything about a person until you give them opportunities to show you."

This guy seemed pretty cool, even though at the meeting he seemed like he had a stick up his butt. "Good point."

You two walked along in silence for a few minutes, passing people as you went along.

"Is this a main corridor or something? When I was wandering earlier, I barely saw anybody."

"No, it is just that nobody under the rank of 30 or was a previous Espada is allowed in some of the hallways. And since there are only that many, and a lot of us are in our rooms or traveling someplace that does not require us to travel those hallways, you saw very few people."

"Oh. So I can go wherever the Hell I want and I won't get in trouble?"

"More or less."

"That's awesome." You smiled.

"I must leave you. I am sorry." He left and went into a dimly lit room.

You kept on walking and ended up in another deserted hallway. You sat down and put your head in your hands and recalled what had happened to you so far today. It was certainly more interesting than not being an Arrancar.

You lifted your head up to see Ulquiorra standing in front of you. "Get up." He commanded. You got up. He had a strange power over your actions. "Follow me."

You pattered after him. "I know you have questions. I am here to answer them."

You looked at him strangely. He navigated you down the hallways and you ended up in another extravagant room much like your own. "Sit down." He said. You sat down on the bed, and he sat across from you on the couch.

"So, questions, huh?" you said. "Well, first off, how did you know I had questions?"

"All new comers have questions."

"Oh." You sat there and pondered for a little while. You were about to ask another question when he started talking.

"You were not randomly picked up today. Aizen-sama has been keeping an eye on you since you became a Menos. He knew you had the potential and so he waited for you to become a Vasto Lorde until he made you into an Arrancar. See, being an Arrancar, it's not only glory. There is the drawback of not being able to move up on the scale anymore. If you were and Adjuchas when you became an Arrancar, you would remain an Adjuchas until the day you died. Aizen-sama knew what you had done while you were alive, he could feel your obvious thirst for power that no other Hollow has except those of us who took our own lives."

It was quiet for a few moments while you took in what he said. It made sense, so you went on. "If you don't mind me asking, since this is a question session and all, um, how did you kill yourself?"

He had no hesitations. "I slit my throat after being told my younger sister had died. My foolishness led me to believe I would join her in the world after death."

"So does everybody who slit their throat have a hollow hole there or what?"

"First off, not all people who slit their throats become hollows, as I am sure you know." He re-adjusted himself on the couch. "Secondly, anybody who slit their throat will have a hole there. But for the most common way of suicide, a hanging, a hollow hole can be anyplace on the body, and there is no reason to it. So if you stabbed yourself in the heart, you would have a hole over your heart, thus rendering you heartless and the worst kind of person." He grinned wickedly, showing the first sign of emotion since you had met him.

"How did you…" you stuttered.

"Simple observation and my being there when you killed yourself is all."

"You were there?" you gasped, entirely shocked. You tried to think back to the scene of your death, but you didn't remember him being there. Oh, but of course, you couldn't see spirits while you were still living.

"Yes. Passing by."

"That's crazy weird…." You muttered. "Well, anyways," you said, gaining control of yourself again, "Why did you become a hollow? I mean, you killed yourself because you sister died, right? How could you have regrets because of that?"

"I became a hollow because as I drew the blade across my throat, my sister appeared in the doorway, crying her little heart out. Which I ended up ripping out after I became a hollow. Her heart, I mean."

"I tore the heart out of the guy I liked from my Thursday morning class. I had the regret of never telling him I loved him."

Suddenly, your anger washed over you again. Who the fuck did you want to kill in the human world? If you could remember that the first person you ever killed was from your Thursday morning class, then why couldn't you remember who it was you intended to murder?

You stood up. "I need to go." You swiftly walked over to the door.

"You know, Arrionero became an Espada right before you? And look where he is now."

"That's nice, but I can't handle this anymore." You closed the door hard, not meaning to be rude to Ulquiorra, but having to much rage in your system caused you to slam doors.

You tried to open up a portal to the real world, but could not. You figured that if you killed everyone you could remember about in your human life, that you would feel better when you killed the one you ached to kill. You again tried to open a portal, but could not. "What the FUCK?!" you yelled in frustration.

"Calm down, you fucking loudmouth." You turned around to see Grimmjow again.

"What the hell do you want?" you said, but your anger seemed to ebb down majorly with the sight of him. Maybe his rage made you happy?

"I just saw Ulquiorra lead you into his room and I followed. I wanted to see if you two got it on or not." He grinned. He seemed to have cooled down from earlier.

"Oh yes. It was so hot, Grimmjow. You should have been there." You rolled your eyes.

"Oh really?" He was in front of you in a second again, pinning you up against the wall by your wrists, like he did before.

"Let me go, Grimmjow."

"So we're on first-name basis, Raine?" he said, his grin turning sadistic.

"Ugh, just let me go."

"Like I said before, say please. We wouldn't want to have to break that pretty little nose of your again, would we?"

You sighed and closed your eyes. "Please."

"Please kiss you? Okay."

Before you could respond, his lips were on yours. It was a rough kiss, but it turned you on insanely quick. You responded by kissing back.

His tongue was in your mouth without you even noticing. You played tongue wars for a few seconds, but he won in the end. You earned dominance in less than a minute, though.

He let go of your left wrist and raked his hand through your hair. You pushed your body against his, grinding hips with him. He let out a soft moan and hooked his hand in your hair.

His left hand freed your right one, and his right hand pushed up your shirt, trailing along your side and across your stomach. You pulled away.

"Grimmjow, we can't be doing this."

"Why not?" he asked, kissing your neck.

"Because. It's weird. And Ulquiorra is in the room right behind us. It's just awkward."

"We can go to my room and make it less awkward." He took a step back from you, his hand coming down from under your top.

"No. We just need to stop."

"Fine." He said.

You just gave him a look that said "Maybe next time" and started to walk away.

He came up beside you and walked with you. "So where are you headed?" he asked, grinning like crazy.

"My room. Now that I'd made out with two guys in one day. Even though one was a mouth rape and the other wouldn't have happened if I had a say in it."

"Two? And who is this other man?"

"Why, Noitora of course." You reached your room. "Good bye, Grimmjow."

"Wait." He put his hand on your door and kept you from closing it.

"What?"

He pulled you into a quick kiss on the lips, and then he walked away.

"That is one hot guy." You heard. You looked out your door to see Noitora standing there, towering above you.

You sighed. "And what do YOU want?"

"Hah hah, not like I can make you kiss me for directions to your room again, huh? But I was sent here to tell you there's an Espada meeting in 5 minutes in the meeting room."

"Okay." You answered, shutting the door in his face.

You sat on your bed and looked at your reflection in the mirror sitting opposite your bed. It was nothing you hadn't seen before.

After 2 minutes you opened your door again to be greeted by silence. **Finally, there's nobody around to bother me.** you sighed in thanks and walked to the meeting room.

When you entered, there were four places yet to be filled at the table. Grimmjow's, Arrionero's, Aizen's, and your own spot still had yet to be filled. You sat down between Barragan and Zommari, near the middle, and across from Noitora.

Arrionero walked in briskly and took his seat, and Grimmjow bolted in, and as he sat down in his seat, Aizen came in.

"Please listen, my Espada. As I'm sure you have noticed, Raine-san is our new 8th Espada." You looked around and nobody was looking back at you. Whatever.

"And second of all, we are under attack."


	3. Chapter 3

"Under attack?" you heard Noitora ask, though your attention was fully directed at Aizen.

"Yes. Kaname, the reflection."

"Yes." You heard the tall black man reply, as he pulled a lever. The table opened in the middle, and everybody's chairs swiveled to watch the image that was flickering to life above the hole. You saw three boys running through Hueco Mundo, far away from Los Noches.

"The intruders names are as follows. Ishida Uryuu." It zoomed in on the boy with glasses and blackish bluish hair.

"Sado Yasutora." It now zoomed in on the biggest of the three, the kid with darker skin and dark brown wavy hair.

"And Kurosaki Ichigo." Finally, it zoomed in on a boy with orange hair and a giant Zanpaku To strapped across his back, and he was wearing a shinigami uniform.

You noticed out of the side of your eye as Grimmjow's face became alarmed.

Arrionero asked about them, as did Barragan, and you said, "Barragan has a point, they're just kids. How is this a problem?"

"Do not underestimate them. They are the ones called "Ryoka". These four humans alone invaded Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13."

You heard Zommari speak from next to you and you turned your head as he spoke. "Four…? Then we are still missing one, aren't we? Who's the other one?"

Ulquiorra answered him, simply saying "Inoue Orihime."

You stared at everyone. You were highly confused.

Aizen chuckled lowly. "Raine-san, sorry for not telling you of our mission. Grimmjow and a few of his Fraccion went to the human world and fought, where Grimmjow had lost his arm. But as you see, he has both arms at this moment. This is because Ulquiorra fetched Inoue Orihime from the human world and brought her here. Miss Inoue is currently in her room, but she has the power to reverse time in a small area, thus being able to heal anything, no matter if the arm was completely severed or if it was only sliced a little bit, even though she is only a mere human."

You wondered when this all happened, because you had been talking to Ulquiorra or Grimmjow all day long.

Aizen chuckled again. "Even though the pattern of the sky matches that of the one in Japan, time in Hueco Mundo does not move the same as it does in the human world. Thus allowing both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra time to go to the human world and have all of this happen in such a short time in Hueco Mundo."

Things started to fall into place for you, and you listened as the other Espada spoke again.

"So they came to rescue their friend? Isn't that sweet. Even though they look so weak." Noitora said, smiling.

You heard Halibel's voice come from down the table. "Didn't you hear? Aizen-sama's speech confirms that they are not to be taken lightly."

"I didn't mean it like that, for fuck's sake!" Noitora retorted, now frowning, "What's your problem anyway? You scared or somethin'?"

Halibel was silent for a moment, and then you heard the scuffing of a chair across the floor. You looked towards Aizen and saw Grimmjow had pushed his chair back and stood up.

Grimmjow started to walk towards the door as Kaname said "Where are you going, Grimmjow?"

"Out to kill." He replied, stopping for only a few second to speak to him, "To smash those little bugs that came here. The faster the better, right?"

"Aizen-sama has yet to order anything of the sort." Kaname said loudly, "Return to your seat."

"It is for Aizen-sama's sake that I will destroy them!" Grimmjow got angry. He started to walk forward again.

"Grimmjow." Aizen said, and Grimmjow stopped, but didn't turn to him.

Grimmjow was quiet for at least 10 seconds and said, "Yes." And turned halfway to him.

"I'm very glad to see you acting on my behalf, however, I still have much to speak of. I'd very much like it if you sat back down now." Aizen did not turn to Grimmjow; he addressed him from his spot at the head of the table. Grimmjow said nothing, just stared at Aizen. "What's wrong?" Aizen asked after a minute of silence. "I didn't catch your reply, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Now he swiveled towards Grimmjow.

You felt a spiritual pressure that hurt to even be in the same room as it, but it was not directed at you. You watched at Grimmjow's face changed from rebellious to pain, and he was forced to his knees. Soon after, you felt the spiritual pressure recede and Grimmjow started to pant.

"I see." Aizen said as he stood up, "Seems like you've understood."

Grimmjow started to heave a little, but it looked more like he was chuckling silently, instead of readying himself to puke.

"Espada." Aizen address you all again. "As you can see, we have three enemies." He lifted his hands into the air. "While there is no reason to underestimate them, there's also no need to make an uproar. Please return to your rooms and act as if everything is normal. Without excessive pride, and without fail, just stay put and wait for our enemy. Do not be frightened." He smiled and lifted his hands higher. "No matter what may befall us, as long as you walk by my side, an enemy that may stand up to us…" he paused dramatically, "Shall never exist." He finished, and you all stood up from the table.

You exited the room right in the middle of the group of Espada, and you saw as you followed that all of the Espada had rooms in the same hallway. Most retreated into their rooms, but Noitora walked straight through the hallway. You decided to follow to see what he was up to.

"So, Noitora. Is your room not with the other Espada or something?"

"Nah, it's right by yours. But why should I wait there when I could go kill someone?"

"Because Aizen is significantly more powerful than all of us and he gave an order?"

"He is more powerful, but that's what I'm working towards. I want to become more powerful than him."

You were both silent as you walked together. "So where are you headed, then?"

"The front gate. I figure they might go through there. At least one of 'em. Where the fuck is Tesla?"

"Tesla?"

"My fraccion."

You had been informed of what fraccion were during your debriefing. "Oh. I still need to get some of them."

"Yeah, someone'll probably be finding you pretty soon to show you which hollows are a good idea to pick as fraccion."

You were both silent again as a man with blond hair and a lab-coat type uniform appeared behind Noitora. You figured this was Tesla. "Hello, Tesla."

"Arina-san." He nodded towards you.

"About time you got here, fucktard."

"Noitora-sama." He nodded towards Noitora.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I think you should be going to your room, Arina, 'cause you'll get in trouble if you ain't there when you're needed, since you're afraid of getting in trouble."

You agreed and turned around and headed back to your room. When you got there, Halibel was standing at your door.

"Halibel-san. Hello."

"Come with me. I'm supposed to tell you more about Fraccion." You followed her as she told you about how to pick good Fraccion and which ones she suggested, and what they were for and everything. You finally reached a room and you sat down at a table.

An image appeared above the table and she gave a brief description about each Arrancar that appeared.

"So who will it be?"

"How many can I pick?"

"You may have up to 20."

"Oh. Wow." You went through them again, and when you found one you thought you might want, you asked more about them. You ended up picking three, two women and one male, all fairly good-looking and fairly powerful for being a weaker class of Arrancar.

The first female was Acadia, who had long black hair that was in braids down her front, a helmet on her head, much like Ulquiorra's, but it was slightly different, and she had laughter in her eyes. The second woman was named Quin, with a cracked mask that reached from her shoulders up to her neck and a bit behind her head, who had cropped red hair and her huge brown eyes and short stature pleaded her innocence, though you were told she was excellent in combat. And finally, the male was named Trae, who had blond hair like yourself and green eyes, which were not like your ocean blue ones. His mask was shaped much like a pair of headphones, oddly enough.

No sooner had you left the room after choosing them than they were behind you.

"Hello! I'm Quin!" she bounded up next to you, her bright red hair making her much more noticeable than the other two, who had neutral hair colors. She smiled up at you, your height of 5' 6" a giant against her size of 4' 10". You smiled back.

"I'm Trae." The man slid up next to you on your other side. He was slightly taller, at 5' 9". "Nice to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand. You were about to take his hand when he was pushed out of the way.

"I'm Acadia! Pay no attention to that loser, he's just got the hots for any chick her sets his sights on." She nearly matched your height at 5'7".

"I do not!" he shouted, blood rushing to his face.

"He does." Quin whispered to you, snickering.

You laughed. "I'm happy I picked amusing Fraccion, I was worried maybe you guys would be boring."

"Well, I'd say I'm most interesting," Trae started, "I was born and raised in France, until I was killed, whereas these two were both from Japan."

"Huh. I was born in France, but I went to Japan sometime when I was young. I don't remember when."

All three were silent. "Is that just because you had a crappy memory when you were a human or something?" Quin asked.

"No, I had pretty good memory. But I just don't remember a few things. Why?"

They were silent again. "Well, that's not a good sign, if you can't remember things from when you were human." Acadia said, "It means you probably excelled as a Hollow too quickly. You became too powerful too quickly. It also damages your tolerance to wounds when you are in a fight. In other words, you die quicker."

You were all silent again. You took it in. Because you thirsted so badly for power, you hurt your chances of victory in battle. What the fuck was that?

"Well, here we are. This is my room." You opened the door, and there were already three other beds in your room, as well as three other desks.

"I call the bed by the window!" Quin said, running over to it surprisingly fast and jumping on it.

"I get this one!" Acadia said, sitting on the one nearest the door.

"I guess this one's mine." Trae said, laying down on a bad that lay on the far side of the room.

You sat down on your bed and tried to clear your mind. Why did you have to excel so fast?

"Holy crap, you guys get a TV?" Acadia picked up the remote and turned to a talk show hosted by some random Arrancar.

"This place rocks, compared to our old rooms…" Quin said, flopping down on a bean bag that you hadn't noticed before now.

You shook your head. "You guys can stay here; I'm going to ask Ulquiorra more questions. I need answers."

"M'kay." Acadia said, making herself comfortable on her bed.

You walked across the room and pulled open your door to see an empty hallway.

**Now which room was his?** you questioned yourself, and you knocked hesitantly on a door at the end of the hallway. You were greeted by Grimmjow at the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was Ulquiorra's room…" blood rushed to your face.

"What, goona have more hot sex with him?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah." You rolled your eyes at him. "Of course not, you freaking dumbass. I needed to ask him some questions."

"You can always ask me some questions." He moved so his body was leaning against the door frame. You noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I think you might get angry again." You turned away and started to walk across the hall to see if Ulquiorra was there.

"Why? What're you goona ask?"

"I want to know more about how us Espada killed ourselves."

Grimmjow was silent and you raised your hand to knock on Ulquiorra's door.

"Wait." You heard him whisper.

You turned your head towards him. "Hmm?"

"I stabbed myself in the stomach with a kitchen knife. Six times."

You were silent, and you dropped your hand to your side.

"Why are you telling me this?" you turned your whole body towards him.

"Because I trust you."

You stared at him for a full minute before either of you said anything.

"Why?" you asked, seriously wanting to know.

"I can't explain." You stared him down again.

"Alright. Answer my questions, then?"

"If I can."

You walked back across the hallway and past him into his room.

His room was slightly different than yours. It had most of the same items, but they were arranged differently and he had a larger TV than you, as well as a computer. You sat cross-legged on his bed and he slumped down in a beanbag. You changed your position from sitting to lying on your stomach, facing him.

"I'm curious. Do you know anybody else's methods of suicide?"

"Not really. Just Noitora's. He shot himself in the eye. And I heard a rumor that Halibel wears the large coat that covers her mouth because she stuck a pistol in her mouth and played Russian roulette with 6 bullets."

"That's not really Russian Roulette…"

"That's not the point. It's just she has a huge hole in the middle of her face, apparently, so she hides it. And I don't' even know where some of the Espada's holes ARE. But Yammi's hole is on his chest 'cause he hung—"

"Himself." You finished, smiling. He looked at you funny.

"How did you…?"

"That question's already been answered. People who hung themselves have holes in random places."

"Oh." He grinned meanly again. "There was a joke going around that Szayel had cut off his dick and that's where his hollow hole was, thus making him the girliest Espada we had."

You laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't a joke."

You both stared at each other and smiled dumbly for a moment, before Grimmjow realized he looked retarded and stopped smiling. "Any other questions?"

You slid off the bed and sat facing him. "Can I kiss you?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." He leaned forward and your lips met, and he drew you into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

You broke the kiss with Grimmjow first. "That was amazingly passionate, for such a rough guy, Grimmjow." You breathed into his shoulder.

"Shut up." He said, and he pushed you off his lap in a joking way.

"Oi!" you said, laughing. Looking up at him, you saw his face wasn't joking, and you stopped laughing. "What?" you asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing." He said, looking away.

You stood up. "Fine then." You said, and you walked over to the door and left him.

**What was THAT?** you thought, walking back to your room. You entered your room to see Quin and Acadia there, but Trae gone. "Where's Trae?" you asked them.

"He went off to go see a lady friend." Quin giggled, flipping the channel on the TV, which you noticed had been replaced with a nicer one, and you had a computer in your room as well.

"Oh. What's with the computer and TV?"

"Some lower-ranked Arrancar came in and changed a few things, since you're an Espada now." Acadia said from her perch of the chair for the desk. "Speaking of you being an Espada, Raine-sama, you're scheduled for your appointment to get inked."

You stood there staring at her, but she didn't notice, because she was engulfed in watching "Survivor: Hueco Mundo Desert". "Inked?" you asked finally.

"Get your tattoo? For number 8? You get to choose where is goes…" she trailed off, staring at the screen again.

"When? Where?" Acadia looked at the clock. "Oh, you were supposed to be there like 2 minutes ago. It's right by the Espada conference room." She quickly looked back at the screen and started to shout that the Arrancar it showed was a retard and a few more profanities.

"Aw, shit!" you yelled, and ran from the room. You turned a few corners until you reached the room you were supposed to get your tattoo in. You walked into the room nonchalantly, pretending like you weren't late.

"Heya, Raine-san!" you heard Gin's voice and turned to your left, where he was holding a tattoo needle.

"Are you seriously the guy who does tattoos?" you asked, kind of worried for your safety.

"Nah, but I felt like messin' with ya. The actual guy is in the other room o'er here…" he pushed open another door to reveal a room filled with different colored inks, as well as any other supply you could think of for tattoos, and all were stocked in a great quantity.

"This room is huge…" you commented, staring at all the things in the room. A Spanish-looking man emerged from behind a shelf, holding a needle and black ink.

"Hello." He said, raising the needle and ink as if to explain why he was there.

"Hi… so, how do we do this?"

"You sit down here," he gestured to a table, "and tell me where to put your Espada number."

You sat down on the table and thought for a moment. "I want it on the outer part of my right thigh." You said.

The man blushed. "You will need to, um, take off your pants for this procedure, madam."

"Ooo I wanna be here ta see that." You heard Gin remark. You looked over at him to see him grinning seductively.

"Smart ass." You muttered, but you removed your pants. You figured you would let the guy off with just that embarrassment and you turned onto your side instead of making him tell you to.

The Spanish man walked over to you, all the while blushing, and he quickly drew out the design of a blocky-type 8 on your upper thigh. As he lifted the needle and it glinted on the light, you winced.

You had a sudden flashback of your human life, of you as a small child, sitting in a doctor's office, and the doctor was holding a needle. It glinted off the light in a similar way as the needle.

"Do you need me to stop?" he asked, raising the needle from your skin.

"No, if not now, it won't be ever."

He lowered the needle and punctured your skin yet another time, and another and another.

The whole procedure lasted at least an hour, or at least that was what it felt like to you. The man handed you a damp rag and you pressed it your bleeding skin. You shifted so you were sitting normally on the table, and you lifted the rag slightly to look at the tattoo. It came out well enough, at least.

You got up from the table while still pressing the rag to the stinging sensation in your leg. You bent down to grab your pants again as Grimmjow burst in the door.

"Um, hi." You said, standing upright and leaving your pants on the ground.

"It can wait." Grimmjow said, and the door closed. You could have sworn you saw a hint of red on his face.

"Okay…" you said, and pulled up your hakama with your left hand and pressed the cloth to your leg with the other hand. You had to take the rag away for a while to tie up your pants, but then you pressed the rag to your leg through the gap in your hakama where a pocket was supposed to go, but it had always been open on your outfit. You could see the '8' almost perfectly though the hole.

You limped out of the room with Gin following, and the Spanish Arrancar retreated back into the back room.

"Well, that was enough pain for one day, I'd say." You said aloud so Gin could reply.

"Heh, I hope ya know that bein' an Espada, yer goona feel a lotta pain, since ya gotta fight so much."

"Fighting I'm okay with. Needles, not so much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I hated them." Gin remained silent. You limped over to the door and pulled it open, expecting Grimmjow to be waiting for you, but he wasn't. "Huh."

Gin came up from behind you and you wrapped an arm around his neck for support. "Help me walk." You said, and started towards the Espada hallway. You reached the hallway and it was completely empty.

"Why is nobody here?"

"Because they're waiting for an enemy to come by. They're at the designated positions."

You closed your eyes for a moment and tuned into Grimmjow's riatsu. He was actually still sitting in his room. You let go of Gin and thanked him and you hobbled down the hallway, a little more steady as the pain subsided.

You knocked on Grimmjow's door and then walked in. "Hey, what's up?" you asked, sitting across from him, him on his bed and you on the desk chair.

"Oh. Hi."

"Why aren't you out fighting yet? I figured you as the violent sort of guy."

"Well… I just wanted to say that no matter what happens in the fights, just… don't die."

"You too." You said.

You sat in silence for a moment or two. It reminded you of the first time you met, when you both sat silent and gazed around. Your heart started to pound in your chest, and you smiled.

"It's like the first time we met." Grimmjow said abruptly, like he was reading your mind. Your heart beat faster. You gazed at his defined face and his piercing blue eyes.

"Grimmjow….." you breathed, and you moved to sit on his bed beside him. His hand moved up to run through your hair. You felt his pulse was just as rapid as yours. You leaned into his body and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed you back, his hand now supporting your head.

Your arms wrapped around him, and you broke the kiss for a second to breath. Within moments you two were kissing again. He leaned you back to rest against his pillows and you brought your legs up on the bed. He leaned over you and kissed you again. You smiled into the kiss and felt completely and totally happy in this moment.

You were surprised when you felt his tongue at your lips. You opened your mouth and let him explore. You two had a battle and you won in the end and you were allowed to explore his mouth. He broke your kiss and he licked your neck. You giggled a bit and he stopped for a moment.

"I'm ticklish." You explained in an odd voice. He smiled and licked your neck again and you squirmed.

"Stop it!!!" you yelped, poking his sides. He grinned.

"I'm not ticklish." He whispered into your ear. He nibbled a bit at your ear and then resumed his torture by tickling. You giggled and tried to get away, but were rather turned on.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and brought his pelvis crushing down on yours. He was caught by surprise at your sudden motion and you flipped him on his back. You kissed him wildly, immediately using tongue this time. He didn't protest at all. Your hands ran over his perfectly toned stomach and chest, and his hands wandered as well.

You allowed him to run his hands over your chest and play around a bit. You were flipped onto your back again and he had power over you again. He kissed down your neck and your collarbone and reached your cleavage, which your extremely revealing shirt left completely open. He licked between your breasts and felt pleasure at it.

"Grimmjow…" you spoke. "Now isn't the time to be getting any farther than this…. It's wartime…" you tried your best to fight against your body, and won.

He let up, obviously wanting more but respecting your reasoning. He sat up on the bed and you pushed yourself up and leaned back on your elbows.

"Well, I guess we had better get off to our posts." He said, standing.

"I suppose." You said. You stood up as well. Neither of you moved.

You went on your tiptoes and kissed him lightly and walked around him.

"Remember…. Don't die." You said, and you opened up the door and left to the location you had been assigned to.

You paced in the place where you had been assigned…. A random room in Los Noches, for if the enemy got inside.

You heard a soft plop behind you and you turned around, but it was just Acadia, Quin, and Trae.

"About time, you guys…."

"Yeah, yeah." Quin said. She jumped up on Trae's back and Trae just rolled his eyes and let her stay there.

Acadia pulled out her sword and played with it for a little while.

"Is anybody coming?" Quin asked.

"I'm sure somebody will." You said, and your attention went to the door.

You walked over to it and stuck your head out to see if anybody was walking this way. You saw nothing.

"Uhhhgggggg, this is so boriiinnnnggggg" Quin complained, and hopped off Trae's back. She bounced over to you. "What gives? Where are these stupid enemy pe—Well, speak of the devil."

As she was speaking, you heard a crash. You stuck your head back out the doorway and saw a tall shinigami with bright red hair approaching ungracefully. He had a scowl on his face and he didn't see you yet.

"Well, I found one." You said, and you waited for him to get down to the room you were in.

As if by magic, he turned into your room even though he could have continued down the hallway instead. "What…" he said.

"Hey." You said. You drew your sword. "Looks as though we're enemies?"

"Looks like it." He grinned and unsheathed his sword as well. His red hair was distracting… even brighter than Quin's cropped red hair. She looked excited but stayed back, since you were the most powerful and of course the first to fight.

You clashed swords. The metal sang, your favorite sound. Your swords hit many times, neither of you being wounded.

"It seems we are matched…. So far. But we both know we're both so much more powerful than this." You said, and he took the bait.

"BANKAI!" he yelled.

**Not even going into Shikai first? How odd…..** you watched as his sword became huge, and his outfit changed slightly. You felt his power in your veins and wasted no time.

"Come and play, Princesa de las flores." You said. You felt your body transform…..

You looked down at yourself, not believing the power you felt and wondering why you had not ever transformed before now. You felt electricity pump through your body. You were the Queen. Your body was now yellow in color, your mask covering the upper portion of your face and the eyes were slits. Wings had sprouted on your back, and your legs were now a large yellow and black striped thick tail… each of your fingers had individual stingers. Your body was your weapon now.

"Let's get it started." You snarled, into the fight by now. His sword came crashing down and you dodged it, hovering in the air by your wings. You touched his sword with your arm and an electrical shock went through it. The red-haired man yelled in pain and dropped his sword. You smiled, loving the immense power you had.

The intelligence of what you could do poured into your head. You instinctively knew that the stingers on your hands were not deadly, but they would make someone pass out if you stabbed them enough times, but the stinger on your lower half was deadly from one insertion. You had already realized that your whole body coursed with electrical charge.

He took the red fur off of his shoulders and wrapped it around the hilt of his sword to protect him from any further shocks you might give. Your wings moved furiously and you dodged another attack from his sword. You flew high in the air but his sword still reached you. You zipped across the room; now aware of the buzzing noise you gave off. You twisted through the air and went straight for him with your fingers reached out. His bulky sword was not quick enough to hit you in time and you got him in the arm with 5 fingers, enough to make even a man of his stature pass out immediately. His sword fell to the floor with a clang and changed back to normal. You decided you couldn't kill someone that could not fight back, and that it was pointless anyways. You changed back into your human-looking form.

"Raine-sama…. That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen…" Acadia breathed.

"I agree." Trae said. "But let's get you patched up, shall we? I don't think you realized it while you were fighting, but he actually hit you a few times with that lummox of a sword…"

He said the words and you felt throbbing on two places on your left arm and on the right side of your stomach. You looked down and you were bleeding from all three places.

"Ow." You said. Trae picked you up, carefully avoiding the three places you were bleeding, and brought you through the halls back to your room. He laid you down on your bed and you let your three Fraccion work on getting bandages on your cuts and healing the bruises.

You lay back on your bed and took a deep breath after the pain had subsided.

"Wow, what a fight…. Damn, what a DAY." You said. You closed your eyes.

Your fraccion went off to their separate activities, and you closed your eyes and replayed the fight in your head. You eyes flew open as what you had done with Grimmjow right before the fight came back to your head. You searched for his riatsu throughout Los Noches… you barely found it. He was barley hanging on to life.

"YOU BASTARD!" You yelled "I THOUGHT WE PROMISED NOT TO DIE!"

You ran from the room to go make sure he stayed alive.


End file.
